The egg travels/landing on Lemur Island
Here's how the egg travels and landing on Lemur Island goes in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Dinosaur. Elsa: Hey, guys look. I see something in the crumble nest. others look and there was the Iguanodon egg that was in the beginning of the film un-cracked and unharmed in the nest Horton: It's an egg. And it seems to be alright. Mr. Blik: Yeah. But. what do we do with it? It can't just be there all by itself. Smolder: I got it! Rocko Rama: Got what? Smolder: Why don't we just take it back to it's mother? Brian: Smolder, that's a great idea! Ryūko Matoi: You really think we can take it back to it's mother? Smolder: We gotta try! I mean, yes it will be hard, but we gotta take it back to it's rightful owner. We can't just leave it there! Glaceon: Well, come on. What are we waiting for? Lets grab that egg, and find it's mother. The others: Right! before they can go to it, a dinosaur with a crest on it's head shows up to the ravage nest Sunil Nevla: Ah! What is that?! Blythe Baxter: It's an Oviraptor. Human Rarity: An Ovi-what? Blythe Baxter: An Oviraptor. They lived during the same time as Velociraptor, but nearly twice bigger than them. And they don't have any teeth, so they usually use their beaks as their source of eating food. Ami: Wow. You don't say. the Oviraptor notices the egg in the nest and he gives it a closer look, as the egg slightly moves Brian: What's it doing? Stewie: I don't know, it's just looking at the egg. Like i's curious. But why is it looking at it like that? the Oviraptor picks up the egg Sunny Flare: Hey! Put that down! Oviraptor turns and sees our heroes Brian: Get it! and Stewie jump in the air to try to grab the Oviraptor but it runs away, as Brian and Stewie land face first in the nest as they poke their heads up Brian and Stewie (in unison): Hey! Oviraptor runs into the woods as Brian and Stewie get back up and run after it, with our heroes right behind them as they run into the woods Stewie: Come back here, you egg thief! our heroes come up to a creek and couldn't see the Oviraptor Gray Fullbuster: Where'd it go? Lily turns to the left and notices it as it hops into the creek and on a fallen tree Lily: There it is! heroes soon chase it again as it crosses on a log over the creek Joe: Dammit! It's getting away! heroes hop on the log and soon chase after it again. Then it cuts back to the Oviraptor as he stops and turns back, thinking he has lost our heroes. And he soon drops the egg on the ground, and begins throwing it on the ground and tapping it, but it hasn't gotten a single crack. As the Oviraptor picks it up and prepares to eat it, but then he hears some bushes russellng and he turns back and sees our heroes Gallus: Alright, you egg thief! Put that egg down, now! then another Oviraptor appears and swipes the egg away from the other Oviraptor Oviraptor: AAAAHHH!!! Jolteon: Dude, he said "put it down"! Not give it to somebody else! the Oviraptors began brawling over the egg, until they accidentally drop it over the cliff Our heroes: NO!!!! heroes and the Oviraptors look down as the egg lands into a river Vaporeon: Come on! Let's go after it! dives into the river Ozu: What are we standing around for?! Come on, follow Vaporeon and that egg! Yes Man: YES!! heroes soon follow the river as the Oviraptors watch them leave, and they turn back to each other and resume their brawl in the water, Vaporeon searches for the egg and he then sees it floating in the water but then a Koolasuchus comes in and swallows the egg, as Vaporeon gasps in shock. But the Koolasuchus widens its eyes and spits it out, which Vaporeon sighs in relief and he floats after the egg. On the surface we see two Ankylosaurs arguing until the egg comes up on the surface as the two notice it as it floats down the river, and then Vaporeon pops up on the surface as he gasps for air, as the Ankylosaurs notice him too. Vaporeon: Oh, hello there. Widget: Vapreon! Vaporeon: I'm alright! [points to the egg's direction It's going down the river! goes back under the water as our heroes head down the river, as the Ankylosaurs turn back to eahc other and continue their argument. Then we see the egg floating to a herd of Pachyrhinosaurus, as one of them cuts in to some of the others as they kick the egg out of the way, ans Vaporeon nearly gotten himself trampled as our heroes head to the river Brian: Vaporeon! Vaporeon! Vaporeon pops back up on the surface Vaporeon: I'm okay! Francine Fresky: Where's the egg? Vaporeon: There! points to the egg then all of a sudden, a Pteranodon flies in and picks up the egg with it's beak Our heroes: AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! look and see the Pteranodon going down a waterfall Latios: Hop on me and Latias! Will catch it in the sky! Horton: But I'm too heavy to be on you. Espeon: Me and Umbreon will use our psychic power to lift you, Horton! other hop onto Latios, Latias, and Horton as Espeon and Umbreon use their psychic powers to lift up Horton Latias: Hang on. other then go down to the waterfall and they see the Pteranodon as it goes through the waterfall and our heroes soon began to chase after it. And soon they are flying over a beautiful landscape with dinosaurs everywhere Sheeta: Look at all the dinosaurs. Pazu: Wow. they fly under a Brachiosaurus' tail they fly above a canyon, and soon they are out at sea and heading straight to a small island Gallus: Look, it's heading straight to that island. Brian: And that's where we're going too! it fades to the island shore, where we see the Pteranodon's nest and two chicks where are awaiting their mothers return. But when she flew up to the nest, she is suddenly attacked by two birds before even delivering the egg to the chicks then the egg slips out of her beak and falls Brian: The egg! jumps off of Latios and dives straight to the egg Sylveon: Brian! jumps off of Latias and dives for Brian Everyone: Guys! Umbreon and Espeon lost control of their pyshcic powers and everyone begins to fall as Horton even accidentally caught Latios and Latis with his trunk. As they scream our heroes and the egg fall on the ground as the screen turns black Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes